wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vulkansflamefetish
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Sandbox, Blog & Artwork Greetings Intelleblue, Thank you for your recent addition of the Flame Bolter article. Though we appreciate the contributions of all our editors, there were some glaring issues with your recent article. Therefore, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. The most egregious issues: *Missing Property and Construction tags at top of article. *Missing Infobox. *Adding game mechanics and statistics (we typically DON'T post this information, as this is a fanon wiki and we don't discuss game mechanics and statistics. However, you can write and discuss this to your heart's content in a blog post. *You wrote about a topic that has already been covered on the WH40K canon wiki (See: Notable Flamer Patterns/Variants) In the future, if you wish to discuss about a topic that is near and dear to heart, I would highly suggest going to your main profile page. Below you'll see a tab that says [https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Vulkansflamefetish Blog]. Here, you can post whatever topic you want to talk about (Within reason of course, as we don't allow certain topics; i.e. politics, religion, sexual topics, porn or ponies...) This is where you write an article that is not intended to be collaboratively written, but is instead a single user's composition (your personal soap box). The idea is to give you a different way of expressing your views and opinions to the wider WH40K Homebrew community. If you want, you can take the original article you posted, which is now in your Sandbox, and move it to your Blog if you so wish. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 20:52, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Before You Begin Here are a few things you should ensure you do BEFORE you post an article, in order to be a successful contributor. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Policies] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. We ask that you create a sandbox, or if after reading the guide and need help please ask on of the wiki moderators. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. This should help you get on your way. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page. Thanks! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:08, April 8, 2019 (UTC)